Ursus N-270 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Ursus N-270 is a Manure Spreader available in Farming Simulator 15. It is designed to cover fields with Manure (a byproduct of Cow farming), doubling the yielded crops. The Manure itself is practically free, but requires plenty of work and is only truly useful for very small fields. Overview The Ursus N-270 is a fairly simple device that can spread Manure on a field. It is an open-top hopper on wheels, capable of holding up to 15,500 liters of Manure. At the back of the hopper are several rotating corkscrews that can eject the Manure behind the vehicle as it moves, at a rate of 125 liters per second. Any piece of fertilized land will give double the Crop yield the next time it becomes ripe for harvest. Fertilization of a field can be performed at any point before the crops have ripened, and will always result in double crop yield. It can be done on ripe crops, but in that case it will only apply to the next crop grown on the same field. The extra revenue from fertilized crops will probably cover the cost of this tool the very first time you use it. The Ursus N-270 has a Drawbar (Ball) attachment point, which can be directly attached behind any tractor in the game. It can also be attached to the Lizard PiQup, but only for towing purposes. Although this hitch can also theoretically be attached to most Harvesters, the boom on the Ursus N-270 is too short for some of the smaller ones. Larger Harvesters can both tow and activate the Ursus N-270. The Ursus N-270 has a working width of 10.0 meters. It enforces a speed limit of 20 km/h while operating. Despite the relatively high speed limit, the Ursus N-270 will take much longer than most other fertilization machines to process even a small field, due to its relatively-narrow width. The store reports that this tool requires 110 kW / 150 hp to operate, although this isn't actually the case. Any tractor (as well as any Harvester that can tow it) can turn the Ursus N-270 on. However, the device is fairly heavy, and vehicles with less than about 200 hp will struggle to carry a fully-loaded N-270 uphill while it is working. Towing is significantly easier, and can be done with pretty much any tractor. If operating this tool manually, you will first need to fill it with Manure. This substance is a byproduct of Cow husbandry, and is only created by Cows once their shed has been filled with Straw (which itself is a free byproduct of Wheat and Barley harvests). Manure builds up over time in a special area right next to the Cow Pasture. The Ursus N-270 will refuse to activate if it does not contain at least 1 liter of Manure. Loading the Manure into the Ursus N-270 requires a separate Front Loader with a Universal Bucket, or other similar device. It must scoop up Manure from the storage area, and dump it into the N-270. This is a time-consuming process, that may result in the loss of Manure if dumped incorrectly. Also note that the Manure holding area can only contain up to 100,000 liters of Manure at any time. If you use a Hired Worker to operate the Ursus N-270, the hopper does not absolutely require filling - but the Hired Worker will charge you a much greater amount of money for each liter he uses while the hopper is empty. Each hectare of land covered with automatically-purchased manure will cost you around $30,500, which is far more than the yield of a hectare of field even when planted with the most profitable crops. This is a net loss of money. It is therefore recommended that you make sure never to let your Worker run out of Fertilizer, to avoid wasting money this way. Note that unlike Sowing Machines, a Manure Spreader will start expending Fertilizer as soon as it is activated, even if you are not on the field, or are running it over a part of the field that has already been fertilized. The holding capacity of the Ursus N-270 is sufficient to cover less than 0.7 hectares in one go, and therefore needs constant refilling to avoid incurring extra costs. The need to run the machine all the way back to the Cow Pasture to reload it (with cumbersome equipment like a Front Loader) makes the whole process tedius and extremely time consuming. It is a cheap option for the early game, due to Manure itself being basically free, but the effort may simply be too great. Consider this carefully when choosing your fertilizer equipment. Specifications *'Front Hitch:' Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Manure Spreaders Category:Farming Simulator 15 Ursus